worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
YV-666
BACKGROUND The YV-666 light freighter was a Corellian Engineering Corporation light freighter design. The YV-666 was a long, tall, narrow, and blocky freighter with port and starboard maneuvering fins at the rear that provided vertical movement and a three-deck design. Its propulsion system was simple, though it gave the YV-666 a considerable amount of maneuverability despite its size. Its bridge deck was at the top of the hull with its bottom deck containing engines, power core, and weapons systems. Its main deck was large enough to be modified to house private quarters, a training chamber, an armory, an advance medical bay and even a brig. Considerably larger than the vessels of the YT series, the YV-666 still bore the ability to be easily modified. The bounty hunter Bossk used the Hound's Tooth, a modified YV-666 light freighter with a small hangar for a two-seater scout ship, and more powerful engine systems that filled the lower half of the vessel. Background obtained from wookiepedia RPG STATS Affiliation: Independents Ship Type: YV-666 Class: Light Freighter Manufacturer: Corellian Engineering Corporation Crew: 2 + 6 passengers Cargo: 200 tons MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 1 250 cockpit - 350 Sensor/Communications Array - 150 Engines - 375 S-Foils (2) - 300 ea Twin Laser Cannon Turret - 125 Shields - 250 per side (1 500 total) AR - 12 Armour - stops upto and including attacks of 20md. Anything more does full damage. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 20 light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 10 Speed - Atmosphere: 800 kph, Mach 5 with shileds on FTL Drive: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour) with a class 12 back up system (35 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 2 months. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 41m Height: 8m Width: 16m Weight: 69 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Twin Laser Cannon Turret (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 4d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +1 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 15 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 20 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 20 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 40 000 000 km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 60 000 km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 3 000 km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: +1 to dodge +5% piloting rolls USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)